


Losing Myself

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other, Sexual Content, car fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hulk wakes, alone and confused, with just one soul to provide company.





	Losing Myself

The city was empty; a silent hum had settled over the vacant streets as the Hulk stumbled through the debris, lost in his own thoughts, confused by the sheer velocity of his own existence.

 

Bruce was silent, he thought. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, not in his physical proximity, and surely not in the corners of his own subconscious. It was as if he wasn’t there, not fighting for control, not even chastising him for the vast amount of property damage he had caused as he struggled to keep himself on his feet.

 

Something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned suddenly, clenching his fists, ready to defend himself with the little energy he had left. Nothing came; all that remained around him was an open fire hydrant, shooting water out over the streets.

 

That, and an abandoned cement mixer.

 

Hulk approached the vehicle, slowly, his feet dragging to reach its resting place. He flattened his palm against the side of it, gently spinning the container as if it were a toy and not a large industrial vehicle. He smoothed his hand against it, the cool metal calming him slightly.

 

A short huff escaped the front of the truck. Hulk frowned, simply chalking it up to a random car malfunction. He spun it again, just slightly, and this time the car sputtered to life.

 

Hulk jumped back in surprise, retreating enough to assure any strange movements from the vehicle would cause him no harm. But the truck did nothing, only let out a soft hum of the engine, it’s mixer slowly churning to life as it began to spin. The actual carriage of the car turned, just slightly, just enough for Hulk to notice, as if it was beckoning him closer. Asking for his proximity.

 

He was tentative this time, approaching slowly as the car revved up, just a bit, as he grew closer. There was a shock of excitement coursing through him, curiosity slipping against the edge of his fingertips as he smoothed a palm against the edge again. The car hummed approvingly in response, Hulk testing the waters as he caresses the rear of the vehicle slowly. It seemed to get excited the closer he reached the far end; the small opening from which the cement was poured. A thought, a very impure thought sparked to life, and he felt his cock swell against his shorts.

 

Now he used one finger, trailing down the side of it, reaching up and teasing the edge of the mixer. The opening was wider than he thought it’d be, his mind wandering as he traced the outline of it with the edge of his finger. The engine hummed louder in excitement, and the Hulk grit his teeth as he felt his own dick beginning to pull at the elastic of his shorts.

 

One finger, he thought, pressing it into the hole. The car roared to life, a loud, constant hum exhaling from the engine as Hulk began to move. He began thrusting the single finger in, tracing the inside of the container, allowing himself to come to full arousal at the sensation of the cement building against his finger. He couldn’t take much more.

 

He tugged at his waistband, unsure of himself, thinking for a moment before the truck began to back itself into him, rubbing against his cock, the friction sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. He moaned besides himself, and then, made the decision.

 

Still, he was slow as he pulled his shorts off. It let him come to terms with the situation, to get ready for what he was about to do. It was exciting; scandalous. Something he knew Banner would not approve of. The veins on his dick bulged at the thought of it.

 

Hulk was a much gentler lover than one might expect; his hands were soft as they grabbed each side of the mixer, and he was slow as he used one hand to line up his prick with the opening of the mixer. Slowly, but surely, he slid in, and in one gentle thrust of his hips, buried himself to the hilt.

 

It felt better than he expected; the movement of the cement created a constant sensation of pleasure, and the heat radiating off of the engine only aroused him more. He gave one quick, experimental trust, to which the truck revved in approval, before he began a slow rhythm, pistoning in and out of the vehicle with a newfound passion as he clutched each side of the truck. The car revved, letting out its own form of approval in huffs or exhaust that burned the Hulk’s thighs in a way that only spurred him on.

 

Before long he lost himself, fucking the truck with reckless abandon as he let out a barrage of growls and moans. The rear wheels were off the ground now, held in the air. His biceps ached and flexed as he held the vehicle, his dick coated in cement as he thought of nothing but breeding the mixer. Soon, he felt a tug at his stomach, and he began thrusting at a faster, messier pace, no pattern or control as he felt the edge of a climax build up inside of him.

 

He came with a mighty roar, his spunk mixing in with the cement as it turned, coating him with his own fluids as he let the vehicle milk him dry.

 

The Hulk pulled out, his softening dick slapping against his thigh, leaving a sizable print of his phallus in cement. His strong, powerful chest heaved as he caught his breath.

 

Banner woke with a jolt, his hands clutching the sheets on either side of him. He was covered in sweat, momentarily confused at what he’d just seen. He took a moment to gather his bearings.

 

“Nightmare.” He told himself. “Just... just a nightmare.”

 

He laid himself back down, taking deep breaths and falling back asleep, paying no mind to the grey, phallic marking against his inner thigh.


End file.
